Her Loneliness was not as Shallow as He Expected
by UnknownInkStain
Summary: Hiratsuka-sensei has been lonely individual. Life to her is very much unfair. With the graduation of her students approaching, she reluctantly asks for Hachiman Hikigaya's help with her depression. Both of them will soon learn that age is really just a number.
1. Request

Senior year... My last year of high school. Finally, I can escape this aura of "love" and youthful energy. All these mistaken souls saying they're in love. It's all annoying to me. Oh well, it's the beginning tone the mid of spring and the school year seems to be on its last coast on this up and down pathway of youth.

The day had ended hours ago. It's my fault that I didn't catch that,"Could you stay and help with a few things?" meant,"Could you stay and lock up while we leave prematurely without any notice." The sun was really low in the sky now, almost creating a depressing atmosphere. Wow, I was convinced that the school couldn't get anymore depressing. Nothing else to do but look back and reflect.

Yukinoshita and Yuigahama... For the longest time, there is something I felt I was missing, something I wasn't catching. And to now, it still seems that I'm not catching something, although now I have an idea. From Yuigahama rubbing my head and running her fingers through my hair, to Yukinoshita asking me to save her one day...I had some suspicions. I mean, I am a decently handsome guy. I had the slightest thought, although I would never admit it, that eventually one of them would start to like me. Well, never for once did I think BOTH might start to like me. I felt a little bad, but at the same time, I didn't say anything about it. None of them would do something out of the ordinary unless the other wasn't around, which was basically never the case. In fact it seemed that their presence around me started to increase more often, as if to ensure nothing did happen. A little odd. Neither of them actually focus enough to say anything, so until one of them, or both, say something...I'll just remain the "clueless" party.

One of these days, maybe something interesting will happen.

I was just outside the faculty room door now. I just had to return these keys and go home, finally I could get some well deserved rest. Normally at this time I'd just figure the door was locked and I'd have to go wonder around more to find a teacher to give the room keys to, however this time I noticed the door was unlocked. This worked out great for me! Maybe today was starting to finally work out. A little too late however...

I knocked on the door three times. No response. The door was unlocked, there had to be somebody inside. Or did they just forget to lock things? Either way, I had to go in. I slowly slid open the door and entered the room. The one thing that fought my attention was the white, lab coat-like, coat slumped over a desk. Her head rested in her arms on the desk and she didn't even bother looking up. Wow, Hiratsuka-sensei seemed really tired, I guess, today. Well she was the one directly concerned over the Service Club, as she was the club's moderator. The room keys indeed do go to her. Unfortunately for me, that inevitably means having to interact with her. I sigh.

"Hiratsuka-sensei, the club has been adjourned for the day and I've finished locking up. Here are the keys."

At the first word I said, she jumped a bit, startled, as if she was doing something she didn't want a certain crowd to see. She looked up to me, but then quickly turned away.

"Oh, Hikigaya-kun," she cleared her throat,"Very well then, see you tomorrow."

No sarcastic remark or anything, just as simple,"See you tomorrow." A little strange but a welcome change. Under normal circumstances, this is the part where I'd be drilled straight in the stomach. I accepted this change and began to walk away. Something was definitely different. Something was definitely wrong.

Not my issue.

"I'll be off then."

"See you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun," she responded in a now normal tone, with the slightest hint of a sniffle.

I opened the door and paused for a moment. Then I slowly shut the door. Not once did she look this way, so I can give the impression that I had left the room. A sniffle and a slight whimper from Hiratsuka-sensei, still no motion. She was now slumped back in her chair to the point her raven hair was actually resting on the floor.

She finally turned around back to her desk. Tears in her eyes. She caught glimpse of me and was immediately shocked.

"Hikigaya?..."

"Hm."

She got up from her swivel chair and began walking towards me, fists clenched tightly as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

I crossed my arms in an X form in front of me. Not this again...

Instead of a devastating blow to the gut, I was pulled into the embrace of a Boa Constrictor. Her strength is still killing me even when she doesn't intend to. Her hug was suffocating me.

"Sensei, you're killing me..."

"Shut up and stay there," she sniffled,"you stayed to see what's going on and saw what was going on, now I'm not letting you leave me."

"Sensei, it's getting late, I should probably get going-"

"You're the one *sniffle* who said his family couldn't care less about when he returned."

I sighed. She remembered the crap I said before.

"Fine, I'll stay. But, can we sit down?"

"Yeah..."

She went to her desk and I guess I have no choice but to stay.

She removed her white coat and vest and tossed them onto her desk. I sat in the chair beside her. She immediately collapsed back onto her desk, resting her head in her arms again.

"What's wrong Hiratsuka-sensei? Moping over how you're still-"

She slammed her hand on the table looking towards me with a murderous look. However this time her eyes grew soft and she turned away instead of knocking the wind out of me.

"What is wrong sensei?"

"It's unfair, Hikigaya-kun. Life is unfair. That's what's wrong, life is unfair. No matter what I do, life is unfair to me. Now, even I start realising things, but it doesnt matter since if I were to pursue my realisations, it would land me in some major trouble. Why couldn't I have been born ten years later..."

Been born ten years later...hm. The age must be getting to her. I don't know why it bothers her so much. She's only around twenty nine or thirty. There is only an eleven or twelve year age gap difference between us.

"Life is always unfair, it has more downs than it does up. But maybe it does this for a reason. In the rare occasions where everything works out just fine, we look to the brightness and enjoy to the fullest the moments of joy we are given. It also forces us to overcome our problems. To think of how to solve our problems and make things work out."

"And make things work out...hm..." Sensei whispered quietly. "Hikigaya-kun, you're in the service club."

"And?"

"I have a request, and I want you and only you too deal with it."

"Help you with," I corrected and sighed,"but what is it?"

"First, you can't tell anyone about my request or what happened tonight understand? I will kill you if you do," she said in a condescending tone.

"Y-Y-Yeah...I won't say anything!"

"Okay...Hikigaya-kun...I need your help... Your help to solve my problem."

"Which is?"

"Loneliness..."

What in the- What in the world? Loneliness? How could I help her with that?! And why me of all people? Don't tell me... I mean I am a decently handsome guy but-

"Hey," she called looking straight at me," don't get any weird thoughts. Teacher and student relationships are forbidden. They would ruin me. Don't get any weird ideas Hachiman. Or you'll get it."

She was right. That is impossible. Me? Hm. Yeah right. Wait did she call me Hachiman?

She sighed. "I'm feeling better already just talking to someone who understands."

Understands? Is that an insult to me?

Seeing Hiratsuka-sensei in a vulnerable state earlier and now, in a different light. It was kind of cute. I stood up and retrieved her white coat.

"Hey, I love that coat, don't do anything to-"

Before she could finish I draped it over her back.

"Fine, I accept your request. It'll get better eventually, but I really must be going. See you tomorrow, Sensei."

She sat in silence for a moment as I began walking out.

I heard her stand up and keys jingle just as I reached the door.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'll drive you home."

* * *

 **So that's the first chapter of this series. You'll have to excuse the OOC moments for Hachiman, I can't really put myself in his character mindset that well and it will translate into the story, so ahead of time...My sincerest apologies. Anyway, these two. Totally ship. I'm Pro-Yukino between Yui and Yukino, but** **8man x Hiratsuka is definitely the ship that always caught my attention. Especially after watching how those two interact with each other in the anime. So here's my story for those two. Reviews are appreciated. Look forward to more chapters!**


	2. Character, Figure, Title

When she said detour, I guess she actually meant longer route. Due to a road construction, she suggested we take an alternate route to avoid traffic. Well...the avoiding congestion portion was true, however the length was ten times longer. This took us around the entire city! I just want to go home and "study" by which I mean, do absolutely nothing of worth until tomorrow when the scene resets on its loop.

There were barely any cars on this route, as it was long and evening commute dies down considerably at this hour. It was already 7:45 PM!

We continued through the prefecture smoothly, this expressway had barely any traffic lights, which was a relaxing change of pace I guess.

Hiratsuka's car still impressed me to this day. I don't know where she got the affluence to acquire such a car. Driver's seat and steering wheel is even on the left side of the vehicle, which, I assume, means this car came from the western countries, more likely the United States.

Hiratsuka was as she normally is whenever she is behind the wheel. Humming a cheerful sounding tune while tapping the beat out with her thumb against the steering wheel. The car cruised at a steady pace, almost leisurely with no interruptions in the flow of traffic at all. Hiratsuka seems to be in a whole different world while driving. Almost seeming, happy. Come to think of it though, I've only seen her like this while I'm with her. That leaves a possibility that she wasn't always so pleasant.

"You drive often, Sensei?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Quite, I enjoy driving. I am out quite often when school is out."

"Really? Sitting in the same seat staring out a window for hours on end seems fun to you?"

"You said it yourself, life wants me to enjoy the rare occasions when everything is going my way and I'm actually happy."

"Actually happy. You mean you aren't happy often, Sensei?"

"Hm."

Her mood seemed to drop a little. She stopped quietly humming and her hand steadied itself on the wheel with a firm grip.

"As I said, life is unfair to me. Always has been. The only time I feel I can escape the torment is while out driving."

"Really? You seem happy during class sessions, teaching Japan's future and helping people to succeed. At least that's what I believe they tell teachers as false hope and motivation..."

"It's all an act," she grimly replied.

A traffic light actually turned red. She brought the car to a firm halt before the crosswalk. We were now entering the residential area, which meant more red lights. Great.

"Sensei?..."

"Stop calling me that!" she barked.

I was startled slightly by this.

"At least...not when we're alone, of course continue to refer to me as 'sensei' when around others... Geez, sometimes even you make me feel significantly lonely. Like I'm just a character, a figure, and title."

"..."

"When we're alone...you can refer to me as Hiratsuka...your choice whether or not to include honorifics..."

"Haha...funny. Now, Sensei you were saying-"

Both her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. Total death grip. The light turn green. To shake me up even more, let's just say we were at rough, complete halt at the next light two blocks down within mere seconds. Where are the traffic police when lives are on the line?

Her grip still tight on the steering wheel, her eyes latched shut, but couldn't keep the single tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Just a title..." she whispered as quietly as possible.

Just how emotionally damaged could this woman be? She's only twenty eight or thirty!

I cleared my throat.

"Uhm. H-Hiratsuka-san, you were talking about an act?" If I value my safety and well being, I think I should appeal to her request and just listen and talk it out with her.

She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My attitude in class is all an act. The motivation, the positive reinforcement, everything, it's all an act. Because I know that the students I teach... I accept the fact they will all probably strike it better than I have in life."

"Hm. I know that feeling. Just gotta learn to drill through it. Although it doesn't seem like it. Live and it's corrupted agenda still somehow find a way to level it out and turn out okay. If it makes you feel any better, being around them, I know that a quarter of them couldn't even dream about being at your current status, not to mention pass it. Some of them really aren't going far."

"It feels very wrong thinking this, but that does make me feel a little better. I'm a bad educator for thinking that, but... Thank you, Hachiman."

Hm. I think we are similar in more ways than not Sensei... Very similar...

"You should really rethink your career choice. I think you'd make it very far and become very successful in life. Don't settle for stay-at-home house dad. Work Hachiman, work. You won't be my student forever you know... Our relation will change in a few months. I'll just become a part of your past that you forget about completely and won't recall or once look back on until you've done it all. It saddens me to think that," she sniffled,"but also makes me happy too. That idea of you making it in life."

"Well, that is still months away Sens- Hiratsuka, and even after graduation. I won't forget you. Ever."

She chuckled quietly.

The car came to a halt in front of my house. Finally, I could go home, collapse on my bed and lay there for the rest of the evening.

Just before closing the door Sensei called to me. "See you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun!"

I turned around and with a smile I replied,

"See you tomorrow, Hiratsuka."


	3. First

A few days have passed since that incident. Someone hurry up and marry her already. I am actually watching her fall apart now.

First one in the classroom. It was only now that I begin to enjoy coming to class early. It is quiet, there's no one annoying around, and I have quiet space to myself.

How exactly can I help Sensei? Lonliness... Isn't that something you have to cure on your own? There's only one cure to loneliness I can think of, and that's getting with someone.

The door in the forward part of the classroom opened and Sensei entered, her freakishly long black hair trailing in her wake.

"Oh! Hikigaya, Ohayo! You're in early."

"Yeah, I started coming in early now. It's nicer this way. There isn't anyone around. I don't have to watch people gossiping, or being hopeless romantics. This way it's nice and quiet."

"Hm. Still being the anti-social I see. Seriously, you should try interacting with others more. It might change you for the better," she said.

Somehow she still manages to become a guidance counselor every now and then...

"I don't like it. People irritate me."

"You are the one who wants to be a stay at home-husband, how can you accomplish such pathetic dream, if you don't socialize? To be a stay-at-home dad, you'd need a wife first of course."

I sighed, she was right. At this rate, I'd end uo having to work all day. I could probably make a snotty comment back, but I'd think that may land me in a world of pain, especially since we're talking about marriage...

"So what was all that yesterday?"

"Hmm?"

"The whole, 'just a title,' thing? The part about everything being just an act?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still in this work line if that's the case?"

"Well look Hikigaya, whenever a teacher says she puts on an act, or doesn't like her job and gives a reason why, in truth she feels compelled to continue, because deep down inside under everything, she actually likes teaching young minds."

She was like a chessboard who's color scheme got reversed or changed. She was still being the same person, but yet she was noticeably different.

"But dont get me wrong Hikigaya," she added,"there have been many times where I really wasn't in it anymore, and yet you never noticed," she added with a sly look on her face.

"Wouldn't that imply that all the guidance and advice you've given me was all an act as well."

The thought actually disappointed me slightly as I actually took Sensei's words to heart often, secretly of course.

She sat in the seat next to mine, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her lap. Her trailing black hair crumpled with her lab coat towards the bottom of its lengths. I could smell a strong yet pleasant smell. Smelled like cherry blossoms in the springtime. Was she wearing perfume or something? I never noticed it til now, actually I don't ever remember ever even smelling anything other than nicotine and a slight hint of alcohol under Sensei's breath. Today, she actually smelled nice. On top of that, she also looked pretty. Her lip stick had a quite noticeable luster aspect. Just looking at her right now, call it "being a guy," I'm noticing how nice her figure is. Underneath her white coat I can just follow her slender outline from bust to waist. Hiratsuka-sensei was a beautiful woman. Strange how she still isn't married, even after countless attempts. It was almost as if fate was intentionally preserving her independence, but for what?

Hiratsuka-sensei was gorgeous today.

"Not exactly Hikigaya-kun. With you, nothing was an act," she responded.

I was definitely happy, but I couldn't appreciate it so much. I was captivated at the moment. Snap out if it Hachiman! What are you thinking?!

A slight smirk grew across Hiratsuka-Sensei's face.

"Keep working hard, Hikigaya. You have a lot of potential in you. I see it."

Her tone was even quiter and sweeter than normal.

The bell for class rang. Homeroom.

I could hear the floods of students approaching.

"Well, I'd best be off. If people see us together like this, they might get the wrong idea."

She stood up, straightening her coat and hair.

"So? So what if they do?" What the hell did I just say? Did that just escape my mouth?

"Well, it would ruin me of course! Teacher-student relationships are strictly forbidden Hikigaya."

"Hm."

"Oh? Come see me in my office later. We'll talk more on the matter later. I in the mean time have a class to teach," she said walking off to the front of the classroom.

Yes. There was definitely something different from yesterday.

Throughout class, Hiratsuka-sensei was very much the same strong willed, tenacious, and stern educator, determined to educate effectively and thoroughly. If it was all an act, it was a really, really, really, realistic act.

What did she want to talk to me about though?

...

"Remember to study for the upcoming exam. It may not be a final, but it is preparing you all for your exit exams. If you can't ace this test, you are doomed in the exit exams and means currently that you will fail. And I will kill you because you're making me look bad! I want your drafts in by tomorrow. No exceptions! Dismissed."

The class filtered out pretty quickly and the school campus quieted down quickly.

I went to the faculty room looking for Hiratsuka-sensei. No she wasn't there. Takeo Masaki-sensei said she had just returned to homeroom.

Great, a trip that could've been avoided if I had lazily just sat there and done nothing.

The door at the front end of the classroom, by the chalkboard was open fully. I entered the room and continued all the way to the windows opposite the door frame. It seems that she is out doing something.

Suddenly, the door I entered through shut closed quickly and slammed together. I turned around and saw Hiratsuka-sensei leaning against the wall, her left foot also propped up on the wall.

"Hikigaya-kun," she said in a condescending tone.

She began walking to the door.

"I've noticed for a while now."

She drew her keys from her coat pocket and locked the door, the returning her keys to her pant's pockets rather than her looser coat pockets.

"Sensei? What's going on?"

"We went over this before Hachiman. We are alone."

"Hiratsuka...uhhh...what is going on?"

She began advancing towards me.

"Hiratsuka?"

No response.

"S-Shizuka?"

Her eyes shot open and she paused for a quick moment. Her fists clenched and she continued towards me, slightly faster.

She grabbed me by my shoulders, and before I could react, her lips pressed against mine. Both of us quickly pulled away.

What. In. The. World?

Her face matched her neck tie. A dark, deep, and vibrant maroon red. Our faces were mere inches apart.

She gasped.

"I'm sorry, Hikigaya... I don't know what came over me... Umm... I-I didn't mean-"

I grabbed her neck tie and pulled her in close, pressing my lips against hers.

This kiss was longer than the last. I finally pulled away.

Who knew my first, would belong to Shizuka Hiratsuka?

Who knew, I would actually like it?


	4. Sub-Conscious Acts

**A/N: Warning, extreme OOC-ness. Apologies ahead of time. I apologize, it is hard for me to portray Hiratsuka and Hachiman since I have difficulty relating to them. However, the story will continue on its original charted course. I am giving up on trying hardest to keep them in character to parallel their anime portrayals, the characters' personalities will most likely be very much off, I can't nail the perfect replication of 8man and Sensei, so once again, my apologies. I will still try my hardest to write an enjoyable story still...hopefully the O** **OC isn'** **t story breaking. Enjoy, and please leave a review. Here's a little change in perspective just for a look into another set of thoughts.**

* * *

Hmm. It's a little odd to see Hachiman in so early. How long has he been doing this? I wonder, had he just been coming in early and sitting there avoiding others often.

There was something about him. These thoughts... The ones I've been having for the passed few weeks, they were either going to be the best thing that may ever happen to me...or they will ruin me and everything I've worked for in life.

There was something about him, about Hikigaya-kun that made me feel, more leisure, more calm, more understood, and more...say, at ease while around him. Yes, he was a total hopeless masochist, accepting life in its most black and white state and being totally fine with it. Maybe it was because I could relate to him. In certain ways, we were the same.

"Not exactly Hikigaya-kun. With you, nothing was an act," I said. It sounded quirky but it was true, he was the only one I was the most sincere with.

His expression showed a somewhat surprised flinch. He remained quiet however. I noticed he has been looking at me for quite a while now. Well, I'm just as guilty too. During class, I'd glance his way often just to look at him. He stood out from the rest of my class, always seeming to have the attention span of a rock, yet scoring with some of the highest scores in the roster. I have high hopes with Hikigaya-kun...to say the least.

I smirked slightly at the thought I just had of him.

The bell rang. Homeroom to start within moments.

I stood up, running my hand through my hair, straightening it out and patting down my lab coat.

"Keep working hard Hikigaya. You have a lot of potential in you. I see it."

"Hm," he said beneath his breath.

...

I walked out of the classroom and to the staff restrooms. I'll be expected to be in the class in a few minutes to teach yet another lesson that no one, except Hachiman, will actually pay attention to. Closing the stall door behind me, he pushed up against it closing my eyes in relief. I ran my hand through my hair repeatedly trying to set my thoughts straight.

Truthfully, while sitting next to Hikigaya, my heart felt as if it were cause my chest to implode. It was really pounding.

I can't take it anymore...it's been going on like this for weeks now. Something about him. There was something about him, something that my heart would pound for.

No. No no no. It can't be. No. You cannot. Shizuka, you cannot, it is forbidden. You can't suppress it either.

The world was spinning. I'd told him to see me after class today. After school was done.

That journey in the car we had. I guess I had been a little too weak. I was very revealing, very vulnerable, acting in a way a teacher should never act around a student, however with him I felt it would be okay. I felt he would be understanding. Jeez, Shizuka you are weak.

I can't, I though over and over, I can't...he's a minor, and I'm an adult. I shouldn't be feeling this way.

 _No, the men you are with just have bad taste in women._

That quote resonated in my head again, like a catchy song from the past, never forgotten.

Dammit! This puts me in such a dramatic problem! However, I was actually starting to believe that he also felt something. Call it my ignorant fantasies, but I feel that there is a force present in his heart. There was only one way to find out... I rebuilt my composure and walked back to class. All I could really think of was Hikigaya-kun. What is wrong with me?

"Sorry class for the tardiness. Now take your seats, get out your notes and listen up! Exams are approaching and our time together is drawing to a close, I want your full attention!"

Countdown start.

* * *

I leaned up against the wall dividing the classroom and the hallway. Hikigaya would be here any moment. I just need to have a serious talk with him. I had to confront something so I could overcome it and pass it over.

Hikigaya walked in, completely oblivious to my presence, probably genuinely believing the room was empty. He crossed the room and came to rest by the windows, viewing the front gate of Soubu High School.

The setting sun shined against him in a perfect photogenic manner, it's rays broken by his messy, yet organized hair.

Something, a circuit, and regulator short circuited in my head.

I had lost control.

I shut the door and went to lock it.

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Hm? Sensei? What's going on?"

I pocketed the door key in my slack's pockets. He could easily snatch them from my looser coat pockets.

"We went over this Hachiman. We are alone."

"Hiratsuka...uhhh...what's going on?...Hiratsuka?"

I actually didn't know. My mind was on one track, but my body was on another.

"Shizuka?"

My eyes shot wide, my fists clenched, my pace increased. What was going on? Shizuka, stop!

I grabbed him by his shoulders and closed the distance. Our lips pressed against each other's.

We both pulled away quickly. I gasped. What had I done? I kissed a student! My first kiss where I made the move too! What had I done?! I was definitely finished now!

"I'm sorry, Hikigaya...I don't know what came over me... Umm...I-I didn't mean to-"

Before I could finish he grabbed my maroon neck tie just like in a shounen manga and looked me straight in the eyes. He carried a look of determination, to him the world was zoned out. I was motionless.

He my tie sharp,y towards him and closed the s all distance again, sealing our lips together again. His pull on my tie created a moderate amount of momentum, causing me to knock us to the floor, still sealed together.

He finally pulled away, laying on his back. I shot up, supported over him by both my arms.

My face was really hot right now. His cheeks were turning a dark shade of red as well. A smirk grew on his mouth.

What had just happened. None of that was under my control.

What had I just done?


	5. Please Come Tomorrow

The incident is has been infesting my mind for the past two weeks now. My last high school year is drawing to an end very very soon, and I should be focussing on final exams and getting as far a way from these people as possible... BUT I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIRATSUKA-SENSEI!

More often, recently, she has called me to her office after school with "things" to help her with. In actuality I end up just sitting there with her usually just talking and such. Hiratsuka-sensei definitely was much sweeter during those times. Not the stern, iron fisted, terrifying instructor, that she was in the classroom. No, she was much softer. At least...around me, it was kinda strange...though...I can't say I didn't feel similar when around her.

The whole situation with Sensei was strange to me, but the person acting up strangest at the moment was Yukinoshita-san. When we are alone in the club room a softer side of her has seemed to start revealing itself to me. One day she even sat next to me, rather than all the way across the table from me. Definitely something there, devious or not, like a submarine operating beneath the waves waiting for the perfect moment to strike and reveal itself. I can't help but feel a sense of conflict approaching on the horizon.

* * *

I lay in my back looking up at a now maroon cheeked Hiratsuka-sensei. I held her tie in one of my hands. If I was out it up against her face, it would blend right in. A slight smirk across my face, and an expression of shock across hers. This smirk was really only temporary though... The longer I stared into her eyes, the faster my smirk of confidence faded. I could feel my face heating up.

"Hiki..gaya...kun..."

"Hirat...suka..."

She stuttered, then recoiled back to a sitting position. I did the same thing.

Her hair came to rest gently around her, her lab coat crumpling down and acting as a floor mat.

She was hyperventilating, anymore and she would pass out.

"What have I just done? What have I just done?" she whispered over and over again.

"No matter how many times you say it, that won't change the fact."

"Why did you kiss me back?!" She demanded.

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?!" I returned. That remark caught her off guard.

"Well...I..uh...umm...I-I..I..couldn't control myself. I...I..well..you...umm-"

"So it seems to me that you are the move maker here."

"Oh? Who was the one said,'Nah, the guys you are with have terrible taste in women.' Who said that hmm?"

"Well, admittedly yes that was me-"

"You also had a thought to go with it didn't you?"

"Yes, so what if I did? It was because I realized how similar we were."

Was she referring to how I figured that if I'd been born ten years earlier, I'd have fallen in love with her in an instant?

"The underlying fact here is that you kissed me!"

She began loosening her tie, and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, revealing the soft appearing skin at the base of her neck. I was, for some reason, unable to avert my gaze.

"Geez, it's stuffy in here," she said,"Anyway, let's just pretend that never happened. Okay Hikigaya? I can safely assume we both don't want the knowledge of what just happened to get out of this room. Yes?"

"Yes."

Yes, it would ruin her teaching career and possibly livelihood, but more importantly it would destroy my public image and sink it even farther than where it already is!

"Good, it's settled...this incident never happened. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

She turned to walk out of the room.

What happened next, I had no control over.

I ran to her grabbed her neck tie from around her back and pulled, turning her to me.

"But why must we just end there?"

Oh geez, damn my subconscious thoughts and desires.

"H-Hikigaya? W-What are you doing?"

Admittedly I had noticed that I had some feelings directed at Sensei, deep inside. It was something small, and even I hadn't really took much notice to it, but it was there, and apparently it was stronger than I thought. I knew I should have addressed it properly one day! You see, the moment her lips sealed against mine, this whole fury of emotions and feelings and thoughts, and even desires flared up out of no where. Disgusting. And the result was the counter attack. I have lost control even over myself.

"Why just end there?"

I pulled on her tie closer.

"Stop! Let go of me!"

She yanked her tie free of my grasp and stumbled against the door. Surprising.

"Care to explain?"

She sighed. "Look...Hikigaya.. I must admit. I don't know what this is or why I'm feeling it...but whatever it is, it is forbidden and would end me, and you...but especially me!"

"Hmm. You are right I guess."

I was finally snapping out of it, this weird trance.

She grabbed both of my shoulders, then moved one hand to my cheek.

"However, Hikigaya... I am curious... A-And I have a feeling you are too..."

"Y-Yeah...I guess."

"This'll be our little secret, Hachiman."

She planted another kiss, sealing our lips briefly once again.

And just like that, I was pulled in again.

"Sensei."

"Hm? Yes Hachiman?"

She began unlocking the door.

"How would we deal with this? What do we call this? And how do we go about this?"

"I don't know... I don't know Hachiman..."

"Sensei...I feel something..I can't tell what it is... And I don't know what to do with-"

"Hachiman, neither do I...we'll go about this together."

What was going on. I'm confused. Yeah that's it! I'm just very confused right now. I just have to go home and read a good manga to set everything straight! Yes, that's it!

"After all Hikigaya... I feel something too."

* * *

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Ah, Yukinoshita-san. What are you still doing here?"

"Stayed again to help Hiratsuka-sensei with things?"

I swear, there are times when my words enter one ear, bounce around a couple of times, then exit the other ear, when it comes to talking with Yukino-San.

"Ah? Oh. Yeah."

"I see..."

"Hmm."

"Hikigaya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't been showing up recently. To club."

"Obviously it's because I'm busy."

"Would it be out of my personality?"

"What?"

"To say I miss you?"

What was this going on?

"Who are you and what have you done with Yukino Yukinoshita?"

"Hm," she smiled,"Yuigahama-san says she won't be able to come tomorrow."

"And? What does this have to do with-"

I felt her lips press against my cheek, her breath against my skin.

"Please come tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun."

 **Okay so, pretty rough chapter. There were times when I solve a "what do now" problem only to create another. Pretty rough, pretty OOC, but I have to set up the plot of conflict. I'm going to have some fun writing these next few chapters. Apologies for the extreme OOC, 8man is definitely the hardest character for me to portray. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time!**


	6. Ignition of Conflict

"Hiratsuka-sensei," I broke silence,"Yukinoshita-san urgently wanted me to attend club today."

"Hmm," she pouted,"fine very well, it'd probably be best if you changed up things every now and then.

"Hm, indeed.. Well, I'll be off then."

"Mata ne, Hikigaya-kun."

"Mm," I nodded back.

Pushing in my chair and heading for the door, I didn't hear a single shuffle from Hiratsuka-sensei, implying that she didn't glance away from me once during my travels to the door.

The more time I spend with her, the more and more I realize her inner side, the side no one could even imagine was even there... The more time I spend with her, the more I talk with her...the more instances our lips meet...the deeper I fall for her. It was disturbing, but I liked it.

However, Hiratsuka-sensei wasn't the only one that I noticed an irregularity to. Yukinoshita-san also seemed to be acting strange lately, especially with that incident yesterday... That was definitely something out of the abyss, Yukinoshita-san of all people!

She has been off a little these past few weeks, but nothing that off. Although, yes, she did catch my attention.

I stood before the door to the club room.

Upon entering I found, yes, Yuigahama-san wasn't in today and it was just Yukinoshita-san in the room, sitting in her normal spot. Her book wasn't open, being read in her lap however. This time it was set, closed, on the table by her steaming teacup.

"Konnichiwa, Hikigaya-kun."

"Domo."

My seat wasn't in its normal spot, it was set where Yuigahama's seat would normally be. Great, now I'd have to walk further and move it, increasing the already great amount of awkward in the situation. The moment I picked my chair a mere inch off the ground, she pressed down on it, grounding it immediately.

"No, sit here today."

"I refuse."

Her voice became considerably sweeter.

"Please?"

What kind of out of character Yukinoshita was this? This is a conspiracy...

"Where are you hiding Yukinoshita-san and what are your demands?"

"Sit, and maybe you'll find out."

Reluctantly, I took a seat.

"Hikigaya-kun, the school year is drawing to a close, and I must be fully honest with you...there are some things I have been keeping from you- Not that it affects you negatively, but...I have been harboring some thoughts and...how say...feelings?"

My heart just skipped a beat. Yukinoshita-san was being unbelievably adorable right now. What is going on?

"Hm?" was all I could reply.

She leaned over the table, closing much of the already small distance between us, to the point I could feel her breath.

"Hikigaya, I..."

* * *

Hikigaya shut the door gently behind him. I followed his shadow against the blurred glass of the faculty room until it disappeared.

I was the only one in this room.

The more I talk with Hikigaya, the more I find myself revealing more of my inner demons. I am revealing to much.

My heart races the entirety of the time we talk, even when just conversing about grades, and school, and jobs, and futures, and work.

I shouldn't allow this. I can't allow this.

But I can't resist this.

Every time we sit down together, even when nothing is said, I feel the urge to hug him tightly and not let him go, to seal our lips together again.

I am falling deeper and deeper into this hole...

and I can't find the strength to climb out.

Hmm... How long would Hikigaya be gone? It is starting to get lonely in here. I can hear the ticking of the clock as if it were ticking right next to my ear. Each minute felt like an eternity.

I gulped down coffee. Gah! Why can't I stop thinking of him?!

Shizuka what are you getting yourself into?! Snap out of it! He's a minor for crying out loud! NOT TO MENTION ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS!

Well... He was graduating in a few months- No. Weeks! At that moment, he'll be an adult and all of these thoughts and feelings can be justifi-

NO! It's wrong!

I picked up a pen and frantically began to jot lines down on my notepad.

I am not falling for Hachiman Hikigaya

I am not falling for Hachiman Kikigaya

I am not falling for Hachiman Hikigaya

NOT WORKING. I'll try something else.

Teacher-student relations are strictly forbidden

Teacher-student relations are strictly forbidden

Teacher-student relations are strictly forbidden

Gah! I out my hand over my chest. My heart was rushing. No use fighting. At this rate, I will pass out from hyperventilation. I have to see him, calm myself down.

The door slammed behind me as I hastily paced to their club room.

Honestly, what are you doing Shizuka? This will cause you great problems soon you know?

Of course I know, but in order to prevent passing out, I have to calm down.

* * *

"Hikigaya, I...I have something I need to confess. For the sole reason that it's been bothering me for a full year."

"Hm?"

"Hikigaya...I-I like you."

I stuttered a bit, but shortly regained my composure through disbelief.

"Hm. Funny. That's hilarious. Where's Yukinoshita and what did you do with her? Seriously, don't joke around like that. Isn't it bad enough that you down talk me about being a loner and having no social abilit-"

"Hikigaya-kun. Ive had these feeling for a while now, I just held it in because I noticed that Yui feels something too...but even I have a breaking point, everyone has one."

I was speechless.

"I had to be the first," she continued,"I could only hold it in so long, but Yuigahama-san still has yet to reveal anything...so I jumped at this opportunity... Hikigaya-kun..do you like me too?"

"I- Uh...I-I-" I was at a loss of words. If she'd have said this to me much earlier, like while on that boat ride at Pan-san's theme park for example, I would've immediately jumped at the opportunity. I couldn't respond.

"Hikigaya-kun...I believe I asked you to save me one day..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Please save me."

She leaned in the rest of the way and pressed her lips against mine.

I couldn't pull away.

The door flew open and slammed against the end of the door track behind me. The noise was startling. I jumped a bit, but Yukinoshita-san wasn't fazed at all and didn't pull away.

I heard footsteps approaching and felt a firm hand grip my shirt collar.

Yukinoshita had done it now.


	7. Our Little Secret

Sensei is most definitely pissed off. Being dragged out of a room is not something foreign to me, but being hauled out of a room through what most likely is jealousy is definitely a new experience for me.

"H-Hiratsuka-sensei?" Yukinoshita seemed confused and startled. I would be too if I was her.

I had a feeling I was headed for one hell of a talk with Sensei. She slammed the door behind her, dragged me down the hall a bit, and rammed me up against the wall. Sensei was particularly strong. I would know from all the times she drilled me in the gut.

"S-Sensei...what's wrong?"

She held me against the wall by the lapels of my blazer. She seemed mad, angry, annoyed, or no- Jealous?

I heard a groan from the back of her throat. Then, she pushed in and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hiratsuka? What's bothering you?"

She groaned.

"N-Nothing, I just missed you...that's all."

"Oh? And the dragging out scene?"

"..."

"You saw something didn't you?"

"I did not..."

"You did. You're jealous."

"I'm not, I'm irritated! I thought we felt the same, I thought there was a connection between us, then I pass by the club room and I see you and Yukinoshita-san sealing together! What in the actual fu-"

"Hiratsuka!"

"Eh, hai?"

"You are misunderstanding it. I didn't really have a say. Yukinoshita-san began talking and soon, that happens."

"Oh? You didn't pull away did you?"

"N-No...but put it this way, no guy can easily pull away, even if he does not agree at all. Bottom line is, a girl is kissing him. He can try as much as he wants, but not all guys can pull away at the same try."

"That was a terrible explanation!"

She pushed her lips against mine briefly again.

"Don't do it again," she finished, silly smirking.

"Fine, Sensei," I smiled.

Down the hall I could hear the noise of heels clicking together. This was officially a problem.

Slowly and reluctantly, I turned my head left, and looked down the hall. Sure enough, standing with her hands in her skirt pockets, was Yukinoshita-san.

"Sensei," she tisked.

"Yukinoshita-san..."

She began walking towards us.

Yukinoshita, occasionally had a scary dark aura sometimes. A look that could set the world on fire alone, and could sink the mightiest warships with a glare. This was one of those times.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. The sound of the heels of her shoes hitting the tiles grew louder as she neared.

Sensei was also concerned. Now there was a student that had caught her in the act. Her career now rests with Yukinoshita-san. She turned to me with he look of, "I'm screwed. I'm done for," scrawled across her face.

"Sensei..."

Yukinoshita's heels closed together with a click.

 _"Student-teacher relationships are strictly forbidden by school code, and teachers caught in the act will be dealt with accordingly and will have their teaching license revoked, and will be relieved of duty immediately,"_ was what I believed she would say, however instead...

Yukino latched onto my arm and spoke,"Sensei, I do believe, I was first here... Hikigaya-kun..what are you doing anyway?"

Was she clueless? How much did she see?

"Uhhh...ano...I was uhh-"

"You weren't having intimate physical contact were you? I could have that dealt with right away if that were the case. She can't do that to you."

"Uh! No! That's not what was happening! She just..uhh, had to tell me something in secret. The quietest whisper ever!"

She glared at me with the expression that said clearly,"How stupid do you think I am?"

She knew exactly what she saw, so why wasn't she just out and saying it?

"Hikigaya-kun..." her tone was more gentle and light,"I believe I confessed my feelings earlier...I didn't get a reply from you..."

Uhm... I got to think...There is only one way to play this right.

"Yukinoshita-san.. I like you."

The slightest gasp frm sensei was picked up by my ears.

Yukinoshita threw her arms around me and hugged tightly. Just how long had she been holding this in?

"Arigato... Hikigaya-kun. I-I would stay longer," she blushed,"however, I have overstayed my allotted time. I can't stay any longer, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

Yukonoshita walked down the hall at a lightly pace. Almost, genuinely happy.

When she was gone, I turned to Sensei who stood there, hurt.

A tear rolled from her eye.

"Sensei..."

"Hi-ki-ga-ya..."

"Uh, Sensei! I had to say that, I was-"

"I maybe a few years older than you Hikigaya... But that doesn't mean I can't be hurt by you!"

She was going to take off.

Before she got out of reach I grabbed her hand and held it tight. Her palms were soft, yet rough from correcting and addressing hundreds of papers and assignments. I could feel where her pen mad contact when seated in her hand.

I grabbed on and wouldn't let go.

"Let go!"

"No, sensei."

I yanked and pulled her toward me, wrapping my free arm around the small of her back.

"Sensei...we're in this together, remember?"

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"I like you too you know."

"..."

"We like each other, and tou cant deny it either. We just have to be discreet about it."

She smiled and hugged back, letting her tears flow gently into my shoulder.

This will be our little secret.


	8. New Appearance

The hallways were filled with the chatter of students and young 'lovers'. Same day as any, same result as all, I want to go home. No. What I wanted to do today? I wanted to see Hiratsuka-sensei.

Under the radar of course, we agreed to spend this Friday together. I had told Yukinoshiat-san, my 'girlfriend' that I had to run errands and wouldn't be able to stay after school. She reluctantly agreed last night.

How would this end? Obviously this was not going to work in the state it is in now. I can't be in a "relationship" with Yukinoshita-san, and still be in my relations with Sensei. I can't help but feel..I sense a war just beyond the horizon, and it's end I can not see.

Someone, rushed me from the back and hugged tightly, shortly releasing me.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hachiman!"

"M-Mm. Ohayo, Yukinoshita. Genki?- Wait- Did you just call me by my first name?"

"Eh- H-Hai." Her cheeks were colored in very well.

"Ohh.. Eto... I am fine, doing well this morning. Thank you."

"That's good to hear! I'm glad!"

"Mm. I should get to class, I'll see you at first break then, Yukinoshita-san?"

"Yeah, see you then."

We parted ways and went to our separate classrooms. Part of me really felt bad about being false. Don't get anything wrong, if Yukinoshita had been more open and direct about her feelings before all the drama with Sensei happened...then I guarantee, I'd have agreed to be her boyfriend in a heartbeat. I deep down, liked Yukinoshita-san in actuality.

However, the situation was different. And my own heart pounded heavily for Hiratsuka-sensei...

No, never did I have the slightest notion that I would start to like a more mature (in someways) woman. That's just how it is now. It it was unmistakable.

I took a seat at my desk just as the final bell rang for homeroom. Shizuka wasn't in room yet, so we all lounged around waiting for our teacher to enter the room.

Yesterday, Sensei insisted on walking with me for a while. She walked with me to the halfway point between school and my home. Our walk was mostly silent and nothing of too much significance really occurred, except the small minute details that make a big difference, like how there were a few times when I would catch a whole hearted smile and/or coloration in her face. Yesterday, the one significant phrase I remember her saying was,"Tomorrow, I'll try something significantly different, Hikigaya." Although not much happened, it was pleasant.

The door slid open and the room became silent. Hiratsuka-sensei finally entered the room. Normally the room wouldn't drop volume, but it soon became obvious to me as to the reason why.

Sensei's dress and appearance was slightly different today. She still wear her usual white shirt, maroon neck tie, black vest, and white labcoat, but instead of her usual neatly pressed slacks, she woar a knee length black skirt and black flat shoes. Her lab coat still extended beyond the bottom edge of her skirt, coming to a stop just slightly above her ankles. Her appearance today was eye catching to me. Yes, she did indeed 'try something significantly different' and she was beautiful.

"Before we begin," she began, I'd like to make a slight seating arrangement change."

She pointed to the guy sitting in the desk closest to hers in the fron row.

"Masaki-kun, please switch places with Hachim- I mean, Hikigaya-kun?"

"H-Hai Sensei!"

He quickly picked up his bags and moved to my seat in the back of the room. Likewise, I moved to the front row. I was now seated at the forward right corner of the room on the row second from the far right. Although I did not like this very much, in fact I despised it, a look at Sensei revealed the slightest smile revealing itself on her features.

"That'll be all, now beginning with today's lesson..."

The day went on as normal, from that point on. Soon, the bell for first break sounded.

On my way out the door after the crowd had already trickled out sensei shot me a quiet phrase.

"Remember to see me after class is over today, Hikigaya-kun."

A smile grew across her face.

I quietly acknowledged and continued out the door and down the hall. Time to meet Yukinoshita-san.

On the school roof by the railing, I finally found her. She noticed my presence when the door shut and turned around.

"Konnichiwa, Yukinoshita-san."

"Domo." was all she replied.

"Something wrong?" I asked, walking toward her.

"Not really. Just wondering."

"Hm."

We were both leaning on the railing over looking the town. It was peaceful. A slight breeze rolled in.

"Hikigaya-kun... After graduation, where do you think we'll be?"

"Who knows where, Japan is a big country. And the world is full of even bigger countries. It's quite possible that after graduation, we may never even have to see each other again."

"Yeah..you're right... Not seeing each other..or crossing paths... Hikigaya-kun, would you make the effort to cross paths with us?"

"Hm? Well..it's entirely possible."

"But would you?"

"I don't know. Why are you so touchy right now? Where'd this Yukinoshita-san come from?"

"I would."

"Huh?"

"I'd make the effort to see each other. Especially you, Hikigaya-kun."

I looked toward her and saw a faint smile. I guess she is really sensing the nearing of graduation.

"Although I was always quiet, and anti-social," she began,"I really enjoyed our club meetings together, even if we were mainly just sitting around without sharing a single word. I loved every moment of them."

"Hm. I see. Well, if you put it that way, I guess I could say the same. I mean all I had to do mostly, is sit there and do nothing."

"Yeah, you're right."

She moved closer to me, closing the already small distance between us. Our shoulders brushed against each other.

Yukinoshita-san leaned up against me and naturally I put an arm around her shoulders. My heart rate did increase slightly.

It doesn't matter who it is, when a girl brushes up against you like this, your heart rate should and will increase.

The bell for class rang.

"Ah, the bell for class," she started, sounding disappointed,"We'd best start heading back."

"Yeah...I guess we should."

"Uh, Hikigaya-kun, I must inform you that I have some matters to attend to during lunch, I probably won't be able to see you, unfortunately. I assume you also have something to attend to?"

"Hmm, not really, but after school yes. Since you are busy, I'll just hang around the classroom then."

"I see...then, please enjoy yourself."

"I will try."

Turning around, towards the door, I gasped ever so slightly. Leaning against the wall next to the door, one foot propped against the wall and head tilted downward, lab coat tails swaying lightly in the breeze, was Hiratsuka-sensei.

"Hiratsuka-sensei?" Yukinoshita asked.

"Hm," she began,"young love..."

Just how long had she been there?!

"You should be careful Hikigaya-kun, you may never know who you might affect when displaying affection towards others. Although it's not very likely. I'll see you in class," she said, heading down the stairs.

"You? Making someone else jealous?" Yukinoshita couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Yeah, sure, laugh all you want.

* * *

"Hikigaya-kun," sensei pointed,"please step into the hall and reflect on your actions."

"What do you mean?! What did I-"

"Do not argue with your teacher! Step out into the hall and reflect!"

I stood up and fumed out of the classroom. I can't believe I was getting disciplinary action, and for what?! The class just got into session, five minutes ago!

"Please work on the assignment at hand while I am out. And stay focused!" Sensei wrapped up her instruction giving, and headed for the door.

She threw open the door then closed it firmly behind her.

"What are you up to," I spoke in a quieter voice, inaudible from the other side of the class's, sound isolating walls,"I haven't done anything, and you know it."

"Of course you did something, just think back."

"Really, are you jealous or something?"

"Of course not! Your little display with Yukinoshita-san is breaking school code. You are to focus on your studies and keep all relations professional and friendly."

"Uh huh. When has anyone, you especially, enforced that rule? No teacher enforces it or cares. The principal doesn't even care, neither does the student council. No one enforces that. You are jealous."

"No I am not..."

I smirked,"You're not your normal self right now..."

A slight groan was heard from the back of her throat,"Mmm.. So what if I am?!"

"Ha! See you admit it!"

She did look really pretty today I had to note.

"Shut up and live with it," she pouted, cheeks coloring up,"I can't help it you know..."

"Then let _me_ educate you."

I grabbed her tie, pulled her in, and locked our lips together, pulling out shortly.

Hiratsuka gasped, and frantically looked up and down the hall,"You know we can't do that during school hours right?"

"Teachers are all in class, and students are stuck in there rooms as well, we're fine."

"What if we were seen?"

"You worry too much."

"I have reason to."

"Mmhm. You kissed me in front of Yukinoshita-san.. Your lucky, she may have forgotten about it and is silent."

"We'll talk about this more after school... Let's get back in class."

She kissed me again lightly on the cheek and opened the door, leading us back into the room.

Umm, sensei...next time enter the room after your cheeks completely lose their redness, there is still a light subtle trace still there.


	9. Together

"You really should be more aware of how your appearance is when you re-enter the classroom. Your cheeks were still somewhat noticeably red when you entered again," I said as we walked down the empty hallways of the school, towards the front doors.

"Oh? And you should be aware that I wear lipstick everyday to work. Your lips are significantly redder than the normal pale they usually are."

"Right."

"Don't believe me? Look."

She rubbed the back of her palm against my palms, revealing a faint streak of red against her soft white skin.

"Oh..."

"Mhm."

We exited the main building of the school building, and soon enough I found myself once again sitting in the passenger seat of Hiratsuka-sensei's car.

She slid in behind the wheel and shut the door. Yes, we were still at school.

"Let's get out of here shall we?"

Looking out the window vigilantly, just to make sure we weren't seen, I nodded,"Yeah, let's get out of here."

She started the engine and shifted into gear. Her foot gently depressed the accelerator and the car moved from the school grounds.

"So, how was school today?"

I sighed,"It was okay. I spent a bit of time with Yukino-san and got a decent mountain of homework from you."

"Oh stop your complaining, I'll help you on it later on if you really need it. In fact, it's just filler homework, I could just give you the answers, don't worry about it."

"Wow, a teacher giving a student the answers...I never thought I'd see the day, nor did I think I would the one receiving the help."

"Hey, don't get used to it. I still value your education. This is a one time thing."

"Fine."

I looked out the window as we passed another intersection.

"How was your day at school, Hiratsuka-san?"

It wasn't everyday that a student asked his teacher how was her school day. Sensei brought the car to a halt before a red light.

"Umm. I mean, I guess it was fine. There was that whole...thing earlier..."

I glanced at her. Her gaze was fixed on the speedometers and her grip on the steering wheel was noticeably tighter. Colors filled her cheeks.

"Oh...Right..that."

There was an awkward silence between us over the next block.

"I...liked today, Hikiga-...Hachiman... I liked how today played out," she finally said.

"I did too...Sh-Shizuka..."

She cleared her throat, and desperately tried to flush the awkward from her speech and features.

"Ummmm, so...what would you like to do today?"

That question stumped me. What did I want to do?

"I actually don't know."

"Want to spend some time at the mall?"

"Umm..sure. But wait, wouldn't a teacher and student walking around together at the mall, be a little..suspicious?"

"You're right. Hmm. Take your blazer off."

I did as she instructed.

"Let's see, the school's neck tie is green... Here put this on."

She loosened and removed her maroon necktie and gave it to me. I tightened it up around my unbuttoned shirt collar.

"Is this enough to fool anyone?"

"It's not a big change, but it's a change. A subtle change can make an ordinary eye in a crowd pass us over without recognition if it is leisurely paying attention. He'd have to look twice and focus in to notice us. Now, hang on let me change up a bit."

She removed her lab coat leaving on just her black vest over her black skirt. Sensei then reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a maroon hair tie to tie her her lengthy hair into a lengthy pony tail. Finally, she placed a black headband over her bangs.

"There, now even I look moderately different."

"I guess this could work..."

"You bet it will, you watch."

...

Soon enough we were now walking down the corridors of the local mall. Occasionally I would spot a fellow student, male or female, in the crowds. The closet encounter was when Hiratsuka and I passed a couple in the same pathway. Sure enough, she was right. The girl in the couple glanced at us, directly, but her eye passed us over as the quick glance did not provide enough clarity to register in her mind that we went to the same school. The subtle changes worked!

That, or it's the fact that I'm an extreme loner and she didn't recognize me at all. Either way it benefited Sensei and I.

"There is a decent cafe here, I come here every now and then to relax after the day is done."

"Mm. I see."

"Just over there!"

A small cafe with a blue and red illuminated sign gave a quaint light to an otherwise dim corner of the mall.

We both ordered lattes and sat down at a small table just outside.

"Y-You look...umm..pretty today."

She stuttered a bit,"W-Where did that come from"

I quickly looked away. "W-What's with the change in appearance today?"

In the corner of my eyes, I couldn't help but examine, her legs. Not ever visible as she always wore slacks, but she did posess a great figure. I couldn't help but look.

Curse my gender instincts.

"Oi. Hikigaya-kun."

She planted both feet on the ground and was turned toward me. I snapped back to to reality.

"Yeah?"

"This is wrong. I can't- shouldn't be doing this.. There is nothing right with what we have between us. Hikigaya-kun, we can't continue."

I did not reply.

"But...I can't stay away. I can't resist."

She shuffled a bit in her chair.

"Since I can't pull away...I need you to do it."

I couldn't respond.

I stroked her hair. That got her attention.

"I refuse, Shizuka."

Her eyes shot to me at the remark.

"I won't leave you," I added,"I like you."

* * *

From a bench across from the cafe, I could see the two of them. What the two of them were doing alone at a cafe, in the mall, after school, together, was beyond me.

I had a feeling of this-

My eyes shot open, and my heart stopped for an instance.

Hikigaya-kun ran his hand through her hair. With a benelovent smile.

I don't know- I can't comprehend this. My head was spinning in circles...

Hiki.

I pulled out my phone and punched in the numbers, bringing it up to my ear to speak.

* * *

The bell for the start of class rang. Hiratsuka was running late today. She came in about ten minutes late. The light from her eyes, the fire in her drive was gone this morning. Like she had been hit with something devastating.

* * *

After the day ended, Sensei left the room in a hurry, heading towards the roof of the school. She glanced at me briefly, being sure to make eye contact, as a sign for me to follow. I hurried out the room and up the stairs to the school rooftop.

Bursting through the door, I saw her knelt on the ground before the railing facing the setting sun.

"Sensei, what's wrong?"

She turned to me. A small hint of tears filled her eyes. She was clutching a small paper in her hands by her chest. She handed it to me.

 _Citation of Misconduct_

 _Teacher in Question: Shizuka Hiratsuka_

 _Reason at Suspicion: Forbidden relationship with student_

 _To be investigated and addressed at later time_

She quickly stood up and hugged me. Crying lightly into my shoulder.

"Hachiman, what should I do? What can I do?"

"Calm down, it can't be too bad. This'll blow over soon."

"No. This is something where the minimum consequence if found guilty is usually being fired from my teaching position! I'll never be able to teach again!"

Gee, that was pretty bad. How could I deal with this?

Theres no sense in crying over it now. I don't think the crying was from the sadness. No, she was too strong for that. The light crying was from the stress, she wasn't even sobbing. Her hug was tight, and her fists were clenched tightly. She was enraged, but had no one to direct it to, so it's pressure that can't be released.

I ran a hand through her hair, stroking it calmly.

The roof was one of the places after school that would allow these actions to take place as no one came up here after school since they could go home.

"It will be alright. We'll work it out."

"Together."


	10. Descent to the Depths of Vulnerablility

After that incident, Hiratsuka-sensei was a little more discreet and cautious. We spent the barest of bare minimum amounts of time with each other. She also stopped wearing her black skirt and returned to wearing her default trousers. It was kind of saddening.

Her enthusiasm when we actually spent time together was also faint and was missing that fire she always had burning within. She would just ask generic questions like, "How was school?" or, "Have anything you didn't understand?" or even just, "Don't forget to study for the upcoming tests."

It was depressing and I wanted what we had back. Recently I even asked if she would like to spend time at a peaceful park, which no one really went to, on the outskirts of the outskirts of town. After looking around to make sure no one was around, she whispered into my ear, "Hachiman, I would love to, but..I can't risk getting caught again..I don't want you to get into any trouble."

I was getting tired with this. I wanted to be with her, but the stupid policies and regulations are just getting in the way. Besides, who even was it that reported? If I ever found out who, I'd-

My thought was interrupted with the chiming of the bell for class to begin.

All throughout class, Sensei didn't even once shoot me a glance, not even to do the thing that all teachers do when they stare at every student in the class for the longest brief amount of time. No, her eyes passed effortlessly over meas if I didn't even exist. The whole class, and not a single acknowledgement of my existence.

For the rest of my day, I couldn't focus on anything. Before I knew it, it was the end of class and the lunch bell rang.

"That's the homework class, no late work, no exceptions!"

Hiratsuka-sensei was quick to gather her papers and rush out the door. As the rest of the class slowly gathered their belongings, I quickly rushed out the door after her. She was on her way down the stairs and had just reached the bottom level the moment I reached the stairs.

I'd never considered myself particularly athletic, and was feeling a shortness of breath, but I needed to catch her. We needed to talk. Leaping at great lengths down the stairs, I took off after her. There was an alternative route to the one she took which lined up a perfect intercept course. I jumped at this opportunity and hung a sharp right down a darkened hallway. At the corner of the end of this hall was an ajar cleaning supply room. I got to the end of the hall just in time to intercept Hiratsuka-sensei, grabbing her by her hand and pulling her into the closet, shutting the door behind. She dropped her papers and they scattered all over the tile floor, cluttering around her feet. Most of them were just collected assignments and some quizzes, but one of them just had the words "restraint, control, and discipline" scrawled across one side. Closer examination revealed the phase,"I mustn't fall any deeper with Hikigaya-kun," written multiple times across the backside in red correcting pen.

Instead of an angered outburst, the usual norm, Sensei remained quiet. Pushing up against the wall like a cornered predator with no more options remaining. Her eye brows were raised high up, her features concerned. Her breath had increased noticeably as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She didn't say anything, only staring right at me, as if wondering what I would do next.

"What is wrong? Why are you avoiding me?"

No response from Hiratsuka.

"What is it?! I don't want you to just ignore me! Not after everything we've been through! You can't just toss me aside like this!"

Her hands balled up in a tight fist, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"It's not like I want to ignore you! I have no choice!"

She collapsed to her knees, surrounded by her graded and ungraded papers as well as her notes about me, by all her work scattered about in a wreck.

I crouched beside her and she latched onto me in a tight hug and wouldn't let go. Her coat was unbuttoned so I wrapped my arms around her back on the inside of her lab coat. I could feel the accumulated heat build up. She was really warm and vulnerable. Our balance shifted and we fell over just as the light lost power for an instant. The light came back on with her on top of me. She feared up, flowing onto my chest.

Her tears were really soaking up my uniform. I really don't know how I'd explain this if I were to run into a peer.

I stood her back up on her feet. Brushing her hair to the side of her face and wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Look, yes we are sailing in some rough water, but every ship, if they play their course out right, they all eventually make it. Look, I'll be with you as much as I possibly can! We always have done a lot of things together outside of school even before all this! You'd even drive me home every now and then, and we'd attend various outings together over the summer, such as that grade school camo that one summer. The only difference is that this time it was just you and I, nothing wrong with that! When the time comes, we'll play our cards right and ride out the waves!"

I grabbed her hands tightly. "I know you've felt very lonely, and frankly so have I. What we have between us is...special to me...I like you sensei, I really do. We both knew this may come up, and now it's time to act. We'll make it through. So please, don't toss me aside. We'll make it out of this fine. Trust me."

She sniffled one more time as she stopped tearing out. "Okay, Hikigaya-kun...okay."

"Graduation is coming soon, so either way, we won't have to be lonely much anymore. We have each other."

"Okay... You are right. I just gotta...keep my hopes up."

"Yeah! We'll make it fine. Now I have to get out first so no one will suspect. I'll see you around later," I reaffirmed.

"Okay."

I opened the door and headed out into the hall. Sensei left the room a short pause later and headed of in the opposite direction. Her footsteps fading away into the distance. I turned the corner to see Yukinoshita standing there with her arms crossed.

"Well, Hachiman, what was sensei up to this time?"

"Nothing, nothing at all why?"

"You were both in that closet and she was crying on you. Hikigaya, I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to be loyal to-"

"Stop. Just, stop," I interrupted,"Look, Hiratsuka-sensei has been under a lot of stress after someone accused her of having a familiar relationship with a student, me, of all people. Now, I'm not entirely sure who spread this rumor, or why. Now, yes, she was a little teary and yes I did comfort her. She is only human, Yukinoshita-san, her teaching career, the thing she's worked so hard on, the main piece of her life, is at risk. She could lose her one remaining happiness in life!"

"What she's doing is wrong. Why are you defending-"

"No, she's a victim. Now, Yukinoshita, you need to know one thing about me. I really can't stand- No, I hate people who crush another's happiness, just because they may have easier sailing than others. I can't stand people that target others just because they interfere in their own interests."

Yukinoshita's eyes shot open and she startled back a little.

She finally closed with, "Well..I hope she makes it out fine, and that this really is all just nothing."

With that she turned and walked away.

Something about that girl.


	11. Verdict

"Through consistent response and lack of evidence," the principal concluded, "Shizuka, the school board is letting you off with a warning."

I heard a slight audible sigh from Hiratsuka-sensei. There were no words I could really think of saying, I just stood there, hands joined behind my back.

"Hikgaya-kun," he digressed,"Do you have anything that opposes the board's decisions?"

"Huh? Uhh, nothing. They are all completely false and misunderstood. Hiratsuka-sensei devotes a generous amount of time to help me after school hours are long over. Her efforts are the main reason behind my recent academic improvement."

"I see, well then...Shizuka-san, see to it that these kind of speculations are never to rise again. Next time, it'll have to be your career, I'm sorry. Have a good day you two."

We both bowed and turned to walk out the room.

I sighed a sigh of relief. The tension seemed to be over. I was relieved, ready to, hopefully, start anew. Hiratsuka-sensei, she walked out of that room changed. She came out different from the young woman who walked into that office but thirty minutes ago.

She paced ahead of me, not once really looking back, not saying a word. Her, hands linked behind her back as she walked, her head down. She continued a her solemn walk, straight out the front door and past the staff parking lot, hanging a left at the street and continuing down for a long while. She had a car, does she intend to walk home?

Soon we were quite a distance from the high school in a deserted area of a park. I grew tired of this.

"Why won't you say anything-"

"Stop following me," she said, continuing to walk.

I was confused. Why?

"Hiratuska...Shizuka!"

She didn't even twitch at the sounding of her first name. Normally, it'd snag her attention whenever I'd say it.

"Shizuka," I emphasized, grabbing ahold of her hand, gripping it tightly.

She stammered and paused her walk. I held her hand tightly and I tertwined our fingers. "Sensei, what- What is wrong? Why aren't you saying anything? Aren't you glad? Usually, the average person would be joyed at success."

"Hikigaya-kun...I am happy. Truly- But, that's the thing. If I get caught, or even just speculated to be in this situation, a relationship between teacher and student, and I will lose my career!"

She quickly glanced around, thoroughly scanning the surrounding area for students or staff. No signs of anyone.

Her grip on my hand tightened, and she inverted her palm revealing her fingers. They were bare, plain where most any other adult of her age would have a golden ring.

"Sensei. I will graduate soon. We can be together. Legally! No more judgement. It'll all work out. We can get what we want! You can have what you want!"

"Hachiman...you've gotten so soft, so OOC..."

Of course she'd use terminology from countless readings of shounen manga in real life.

"Yeah, okay maybe I've gotten a bit softer. It's because I'm with you!"

She stuttered.

"Graduation is just a few mere months away, literally just one or two! So what? We can make this work!"

She let out an outburst scream. I immediately stopped. Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Hikigaya..." she said turning to me, "it's not that simple...everything I've stived to be, my reason for existence, it's all on the line." There were tears streaming down her face, dripping onto her lab coat. "All my life I've been working so add to get my teaching credentials. I've endured so long, and lost so much," she sobbed.

She brought our linked hands up. "Normally you'd see a ring, right? The reason why Im not like everyone else is because I always focused on work. Hikigaya...us together...I've been genuinely happy, the most I've been in a long time, but...my career as an educator, if I continue I could lose it. Hikigaya...it's all I have," she whimpered,"but I don't want to lose you either..."

She crumpled to the ground. I took her in embrace and held her tightly.

Her teaching career. It was all she had in her life. The last remaining source of happiness in her life. If she loses it, her world would basically be over, and there is no telling what kind of dark end may affect her if she loses it. There's no telling what kind of dark ending she'll do to herself for the matter. I'd always viewed Sensei as a strong and independent young woman, however the closer I'd gotten to her, the more I've come to realize just how fragile she actually is. Teaching, life as an educator of Japan's future, this is all she had. She'd almost given up everything. This career, it is her one remaining bullet to make a mark and leave behind a legacy. If she loses it, she loses everything. It's as if she never had existed.

All this being said, she was lonely. She just indicated to me that this was the happiest shed been in a long time, the last time most likely being her commissioning as a teacher at the school, which was probably some many years ago. Her story almost brought tears to my eyes. Ironically, it was me, her student, who was now holding her future in my hands, who is supporting her, and is there for her, comforting her, literally right now.

I held her tightly and brought her in closely.

"I won't let them..." I spoke.

She continued to cry into my blazer, although with a lower frequency, so I knew she was listening.

"I won't let them take your career away. It'll be you, it has to be you. It'll have no meaning if it's anyone else. When I graduate...Sensei, it's going to be you that stage when I go up. It's going to be you, calling our class to stage. I wil be sure of it."

I ran my hand through her soft hair and held her tightly.

"I'll stand by you," I said,"I'm not leaving, nor will I let them take your career away. I'll fix this."

I brought her in closer than close. The heat between our bodies was really starting to accumulate.

Time to have a little chat.


End file.
